canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Donatello
Donatello (better known as Don, Donny, Don-san, Brain-child, and Don the Tello) is a character from the Mirage Studios comic book series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", and its adaptations. About him Donatello was born in a pet store in New York City as a meek, mild-mannered, laid-back, stubby four-legged, three-toed, and muddy brownish-green skinned non-mutant red-eared slider turtle with dark brown eyes, a hard ridge that runs along the upper part of his mouth, a lower jaw with a major overbite, yellow, brown, green, red, and white scales, a yellow chest, a brown shell, and was only able to make a hissing noise or a bit of a snap with his jaws. However, an accident with a mucilaginous green slime-like substance called retromutagen ooze caused him to rapidly increase in size, strength, and intelligence by transforming him into an anthropormorphic turtle with a gap in his teeth, a unique and distinctive looking little chubby body type, three fingers on each hand, and two toes on each foot, who wears a purple bandanna for an eyemask, purple elbow pads, purple knee pads, and a belt with the letter "D" on it. Which means his looks of a reptilian exterior show that he is not even close to human, however, he is actually more human than his original species that he mutated from for the way he is capable of speech and able to walk and think like humans. Since Donatello is a mutant turtle, his blood chemistry and body is different from humans, since there are many things that will forever set him apart from the human race. He is just a little closer to his non-mutant animal ancestors, because he hasn't evolved as much humans, and is just in his infancy having only mutated a short time ago. His weapons of choice are: a really long and tall simple wooden bo staff stick which converts to a naginata via a blade inside one end of the staff, turtle fist daggers, ninja stars, kama, his shell which is hard as tank armor, and the training to have Olympic-level-athletic skills. Splinter believed the bo staff made the perfect weapon for Donatello since he is long on inspiration and stout of heart. Donatello is the intelligent healer and brains of the operation who eats like a nutritionist because he is a vegetarian for the most part, so he has chosen a smart choice for a delicious pizza with a lighter and thinner crust that clocks in at 250 or fewer calories a slice for those who want to be more health conscious and watch their diet, which watches the pounds and provides a few vitamins, because his all-time personal favorite pizza recipe has a garlic buttery crust with grated parmesan and the Italian herbs oregano, parsley, and basil, premium crushed vine-ripened and California-grown tomato herb sauce seasoned with garlic and onion, a 3 cheese blend, grilled white meat chicken, fresh white mushrooms, crisp green Anaheim chile peppers, fresh green bell peppers, sliced pickled banana peppers with a mild tang, sweet and spicy Peruvian cherry peppers, diced Roma tomatoes, sweet red onions, and Mediterranean black olives, along with ginger, roasted garlic, black pepper, lemon pepper, paprika, and fresh spinach sprinkled on top of the pizza as it comes out of the oven. He also likes to top his pizza with a drizzle of a very mild creamy garlic parmesan sauce with no heat at all that is made with parmesan and romano cheeses, butter, and garlic. Donatello isn't like the others when it comes to fighting because his scientific mind and practical manner makes him the "odd duck" of the family, since he doesn’t share his brothers' love of combat, but takes his lessons seriously, which makes him more confident, mature, level-headed, sarcastic, active, and purpose-driven. However, he would rather work on mental puzzles or play on the computer, instead of practicing his ninjutsu. He is the scientist, inventor, engineer, and technological genius who prefers to use his knowledge to solve conflicts, but never hesitates to defend his brothers. He is not only the least violent out of, but also happens to be the second in command of the four turtles, speaks in technobabble with a natural aptitude for science and technology, is constantly tinkering with various inventions because he's been taking things apart and putting them back together since he was a turtle in diapers, has a vast knowledge of obscure topics, is extremely intelligent and technical, always working on a strategy, whether it's building machines and gadgets or battling villains, and takes his time deciding on the most appropriate victory cheers, though his choices are sometimes quite perplexing. He also has a comedic inability to match his brothers' surfer slang by using nonsensical terms such as "bossa nova", "a cappella", "Chevy Nova", and "eclectic". Donatello is pure of heart and soul, which makes him almost a pacifist because he detests every time he uses violence. He was also chosen of the turtles by a group of aliens known as the Sons of Silence to share their wisdom because he was one of the few who could telepathically communicate with them. He sometimes can be short-tempered, get frustrated easily, and shout when angry, although he is usually kind, caring, and compassionate. Donatello is a computer nut with a passion for science, absorbs knowledge like a sponge, thinks too much and feels guilt for things that he shouldn't, and is the least dilegent of the four in his ninjitsu practices because of the fact that he's always off doing an experiment. What he lacks in brawn though, he makes up in brains because he can decipher an enemy's fighting style and then know how to defeat them or whether to run. Donatello was nearly killed in a brief fight when he was attacked by Bebop and Rocksteady, who had smashed his shell, shot him, and dropped him out of a helicopter. He wasn't dead, as his spirit was in an alternate plane and he was barely clinging to life, but became a cyborg after his body was partially destroyed. He is quiet, withdrawn, calm, not easily ruffled, and watches his surroundings a lot more than he interacts with them, so he does not understand and has a hard time grasping the lectures of Splinter. His hobbies include inventing, computers, engineering, piloting, programming, desktop publishing, mathematics, and science. After a tough battle, Donatello relaxes by watching programs on his own invention - turtlevision. He has been staying hidden ever since his mutation within the sewer of New York City and usually goes up to the surface only in the night time. In order to mingle with humans, he wears a wide brimmed hat pulled low on his head, a long trench coat, and large battered looking and worn sneakers on his feet. Under the brim of the hat, a human will easily recognize the turtlish head and rounded face of a turtle, who draws out a three-fingered hand from a pocket, then the hand quickly slips back into the pocket, with a magician-like flourish. Family Splinter (father) Raphael (brother) Michaelangelo (brother) Leonardo (brother) Friends Venus De Milo, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady Enemies Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Baxter Stockman, Slash, Leatherhead, The Rat King, Tokka, Rahzar, Captain Filch, and Manon Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Donatello is married to Hotaru "Sailor Saturn" Tomoe, a sweet, shy, kind-hearted, lonely, and paranoid teenage Japanese schoolgirl with short dark purple hair, violet eyes, and pale skin, and they have a son named Seth. When Donatello first met Hotaru, he thought it was impossible to give her a normal life, a family, and a sense of stability, because he is not even of the same species as the woman he loves. The gallery of pictures Donatello (Archie comic series).png Donatello (Mirage comic books).png Donatello (2012 cartoon).png Donatello (2003 cartoon).png Donatello (2001 concept art).png Donatello (1990 movie).png Donatello by MicaTurtle.png|Donatello drawn by MicaTurtle Donatello and Leonardo as samurai.png TMNT rock band.png Coming Out Of Their Shells poster 2.png TMNT group 9.png TMNT group 8.png TMNT group 7.png TMNT group 6.png TMNT group 5.png TMNT group 4.png TMNT group 3.png TMNT group 2.png TMNT group 1.png Coming Out Of Their Shells poster.png TMNT group 15.png TMNT group 14.png TMNT group 13.png TMNT group 11.png Donatello and Leonardo (Coming Out Of Their Shells).png Donatello (Coming Out Of Their Shells).png TMNT rock band 8.png TMNT rock band 7.png TMNT rock band 6.png TMNT rock band 2.png Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour autographed poster.png Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour magazine cover.png Donatello and Michaelangelo (1990 movie).png TMNT group 16.png 2003 TMNT group.png 1987 TMNT group artwork.png 1987 TMNT group 4.png 1987 TMNT group 2.png 1987 TMNT group 1.png Promotional cardboard standee.png TMNT group 20.png TMNT group 19.png TMNT group 18.png TMNT group 17.png Donatello's dance moves.png Donatello (Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour) 2.png 1987 Donatello.png Plushs by Shion-69.png|Donatello, Leonardo, and Sans drawn by Shion-69 DonatelloxHotaru.png|Donatello and Hotaru drawn by Sabrina1985 Trivia Even though Donatello has his signature bo staff in the original cartoon series, this radical crime-fighting humanoid karate reptile speaks exclusively in surf culture buzzwords, eats nothing but takeout pizza, and only uses his fists to punch, feet to kick, and quip his way through battles to pulverize enemies of dimwitted rogues who are comical villains, instead of doing a decent amount of fighting by using the deadly weapon on his back to jab brutally intense and powerfully formidable villains. This incarnation of Donatello is very different from all of the other versions because he is the turtle with the most vocal negativity towards humans, and it is unknown why he has a vocal reluctance to the group's role as crime fighters and helping humans. He also is the only turtle who expressed horror at the idea of eating an anti-mutagen chocolate chip cookie and becoming human and had no fantasies or desires based on that idea, since he is the least interested among his brothers towards human culture, and even says that being a normal turtle would have given him a much easier life. His origin story also differs greatly from that of the original darker-toned edgier feeling comics, since in this version, he came to Splinter before being exposed to mutagen and became fully grown immediately after exposure to it, whereas the rat raised him from infancy in other versions. In the original black-and-white Mirage comic books, Donatello is the second-in-command, familiar with some computer systems, and the one that killed Shredder by knocking him and his grenade off the roof. In the "Rise Of The TMNT" cartoon, Donatello is a soft-shell turtle, which means that he has a more sensitive shell than in his brothers, and a little bit more confident than previous incarnations. Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Green characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Purple characters